


really hot sexy destiel fic

by chadmanlet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: H - Freeform, Hot, M/M, Sex, very hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadmanlet/pseuds/chadmanlet
Summary: ;)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	really hot sexy destiel fic

“I’m gay. Yeet!” Castiel dies and goes to hell because he’s gay and we couldn’t write ourselves out of this because no we can’t have a canon gay relationship, look at Dean he’s straight!

We are the gods of writing.

**Author's Note:**

> the 12 year queerbait reaches a stunning conclusion.


End file.
